


Eclipse

by Morethancupcake



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Jealousy, M/M, POV Bruce Banner, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: "You're the sun, he wants to say. You're the only one."Bruce watches him from afar.





	Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> ScienceBrosWeek17 : Eclipse !
> 
> Crossposted on Tumblr.
> 
> http://iwanttopizzamanyou.tumblr.com/post/163021260089/eclipse  
>  
> 
> No editing. Please remember English isn't my first language :) be kind if you must comment on all the typos.
> 
> Warning : this is not a happy fic, I repeat, not a happy ending for Bruce here.

When they meet, Tony smiles, really smiles at him, and Bruce falls.

Tony is in love. With life, with parties, with a beautiful man he calls his best friend, a tall man who calls him from dangerous places around the world, calling him Tones and telling him he needs to take better care of himself.

Tony thinks he's subtle. Tony thinks he's being careful, and Bruce wants to tell him his secret his safe.

He watches from afar, Tony's heart, broken long ago, slowly starting to heal.

 

Tony falls in love with Pepper, strong, sweet, charming. Tony's smile turns soft, almost surprised at his own feelings.

Bruce doesn't say a word, he doesn't cry in front of the sink, in the early morning. He cherishes the nights spent together in the lab, he laughs with his friend, he even listens to him listing all the reasons Pepper will leave.

You're the sun, he wants to say. You're the only one.

 

When it ends, Tony smiles, that same smile he had, years ago. He sleeps on Bruce's couch, and they both spend nights talking about everything and nothing important.

Tony, Bruce realizes, is like the moon. Perfect and too far away for him to dare and try to reach.

Sometimes, he wonders if Tony knows. The way they coexists in peace, the way they seem to understand each other without a word.

It's been years, and Bruce is still falling.

 

When Steve arrives, Bruce finds himself ready to fight. He doesn't appreciate the man, but he's ready to swallow his first impression if it helps keeping the peace in their group of friends. 

Natasha brings Steve around, she brings Clint, and parties, and night spent altogether, away from the lab, away from the silence and the whispered jokes.

Steve and Tony are at each other's throats, most of the time, and Bruce hates it.

One day, in the silence, in the dark, Steve brushes Tony's fingers, and Bruce hates him.

 

The image is backward, so wrong, but slowly, slowly, Tony disappears from his eyes. Steve is like the sun. Punishing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading ! If you liked it, please take a minute to leave a comment and kudos ? Comments and kudos are mochi for the soul.
> 
> While I still have your attention, please remember to drink regularly and to stretch your face a little ? Computer life drains you !


End file.
